Peculiar Circumstances
by Maken
Summary: ºYaoiº -.A set of unusual situations at the end of conflicted times and mounting peace brings forth a whole new set of possibilities and promise for friends who never thought they could be anything else.-
1. Savior

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to some cool Japanese guy with a weird name that I can't remember at the moment; all the characters and situations you will find in this piece of fan-fiction are based on the universe that he created, so don't sue me because I'm barrowing a few of his ideas and twisting them to suit my perverted whims, you hear?

**Warning: **This story will and does contain _Yaoi_, _Shonen Ai_ and things that people in this part of the world deem as homosexual behavior of an explicit nature; which is why the rating is so high. If you still don't get it, I'll make it easier to understand; I'm talking about men having wild, sweaty and kinky sex with each other. If you don't like it, don't read it.

You have been warned so don't come whining to me about it!

**Author's Notes: **Against my better judgment and because a friend of mine is making me, I'll inform those of you who will actually keep reading that this will be a _Naruto/Neji_ romance story, something that everyone would have noticed by the end of this chapter, anyways.

The plot is flimsy at best and the only reason for this fic is because there is a serious lack of anything worth reading that involves this particular pairing. Also, I should warn you all that I don't do _Angst_, so you will not find things suddenly happening that will screw everything up. This will be a light, fluffy, somewhat humorous story about their relationship; how it starts, how it develops and how it will work.

In short, this will be a _happy_ fic. If you have the urge to read some dark themed homicidal and complicated shit, you're welcome to read the other 95 percent of the fandom.

I have nothing concrete regarding the plot, so if anyone wants to see anything in particular, just let me know and I'll see if it will fit. I have ways that will involve Sas_uke_ into it if you want, as well as have them begin a family. I can have them train Genin teams, go on missions, or even dates; I can put them in any kind of situation really. So this story will be as short or as long as you want it to be.

So leave a review and tell me what you think. I have a bunch of ideas running around in my head; which ones get written down are up to you though…

-

**Savior**

-

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't quite describe the thoughts that ran across his mind as he continued his search across the rock-strewn valleys of Earth Country. Many things had happened in his eighteen years of life, but none were more imperative than the end of the war at the moment.

True, the Snake-bastard was dead and his former teammate had been dragged back to Konoha after his failed attempt to kill his brother. Akatsuki had failed whatever nefarious plot it had concocted, and even now only a couple of members still remained alive, even if they were rendered useless after everything was said and done.

However, the costs of these victories had severally weakened Konoha and it was all the opening that the Hidden Rock Village had needed.

They had mobilized a great number of shinobi, probably in an attempt to assuage their wounded pride because of their loss at Konoha's hands in the last Great Shinobi War. But they had underestimated the Leaf's strength once again, costing them dearly as they tried to pierce through, what they believed, were weakened defenses.

However, Konoha's strength has never been and never was in its numbers, but in the extreme power and skill that each one of their individual shinobi controlled. That, along with their comradeship and collaboration allowed the leaf-nin to react quickly and push back any approaching attacks. And as the Rock-nin hesitated when faced with the power shown by the diminished number of the Leaf was their fortune sealed, for they allowed Konoha to organize itself and mount a decisive counterstrike.

They had allowed enough time to call for backup, and it had arrived in a haze of red chakra.

Naruto himself was single-handedly responsible for pushing the Rock-nins back into their territory and out of the Country of Fire, making it so that Konoha didn't even have to resort to calling their allies in the Sand. With the complete powers of the Kyuubi absorbed and under his complete and precise control, Naruto rained destruction upon the Rock's forces for a whole week without any rest until the boarders of the Fire Nation were secure.

His red eyes and clawed hands became as feared as the torrents of chakra that he expelled when in battle; an army of frogs and Shadow Clones following at his heals. It was because of his restless intervention and massive distraction that the Leaf was able to quickly infiltrate the Earth country and rapidly sabotage their supplies and facilities, efficiently crippling their attempt to wage war against them

It was the shortest war in history. It had lasted the whole of a month.

Still, Rock-nin were nothing if not stubborn, so it took the complete incapacitation of their force to make them entirely withdraw. It took Naruto to actually infiltrate their Hidden Village and mount a massive attack for them to recall all of their ninja back. Of course, he didn't actually kill anyone, but over half of their shinobi force was completely incapacitated and forcibly retired from active duty by the end.

So it was that with their village in shambles, their Kage humiliated and their attack a complete failure that the war ended. The Leaf-nin had quickly withdrawn from the Country of Earth and a peace treaty was being murmured about between the two nations.

Still, there was someone who was unaccounted for and Naruto was hot on his trail. If he had anything to say about it, no one would be left behind.

They had combed the whole country for any of their fallen and injured comrades for the last few days as they slowly retreated within their borders and their village once more. But one of his friends was missing, and even though he was tired, battered and bruised, he refused to leave one of his precious people behind.

As a result, he had been given leave to search for his missing friend knowing that the mere sight of him would scare whatever opposition that he could encounter. The fact that on his own he was a more effective search team then the whole Inuzuka Clan combined was also taken into consideration. Not to mention that after he alone had thwarted an entire war, only Tsunade herself, the Godaime of Konoha would even dare stand up to him and deny his request. But she knew how stubborn he was and how much he cared for his friends, so she did not have the heart or a reason to deny him.

This is what leads _Konoha's Most Surprising Ninja_ to where he is at the moment, searching the mountains of Earth Country for one Hyuuga Neji.

Neji had been sent on a solo mission to sabotage a supply line on the west of the country, which, even though remote in location, could still pose a threat to Konoha. The only message that they received was a short missive stating the success of the mission some days ago, but no sign of the Hyuuga had been seen since.

When he arrived at the border outpost after helping with the withdrawal of their forces, Naruto had set out to find him. He was one of the last to report in but he quickly asked for the rest of his friends and their conditions. No one dared to deny him the information and Tsunade herself, who was overseeing the deployment of their forces, did not even try to stop him when he found out about it and set out to find his missing comrade.

Summoning one of the bigger Toads as a means of transportation, he arrived at the site of Neji's mission in less then six hours. There he found that the report of the mission's success was correct, as the bridges that would have allowed the Rock-nins to bring supplies through this route had been completely destroyed. But, as he deployed over one thousand clones to search for his friend, he found signs of battle and the scent of the lost member of Maito Gai's former team.

Naruto knew that Neji was one of the best Jonin's in Konoha, but it seemed that he had been discovered and pursued. He found several sites of failed ambush's, which was expected seeing that the young Hyuuga's Byakugan had a range of a few miles. Still, it seemed that there were several teams of Rock-nins present and they gave him quite a chase as well as a good fight, if the bodies scattered around were any indication.

But then he reached the place were the battle had been resolved. Here Naruto found clear signs of Neji's fight, if the marks on the grown were anything to go by, as there was a clear impression that can only be caused by multiple use of the _Heavenly Spin_ or _Kaiten_. However, that is where every lead ends; He didn't find any tracks leading away from the fight.

Nevertheless, he didn't see Neji's body anywhere or any signs of him at all. There was too much blood around for him to determine if the young Hyuuga was injured, since what he found could easily be from any of the others shinobi. Yet, the obvious sings that these Rock-nins had fought with the Hyuuga prodigy were there; from the slight marks and bruises that spoke of sealed chakra points, to signs of internal damage done by precise Juuken strikes. It all added up to a Hyuuga beating the crap out of every one of these enemy shinobi.

Yet, said Hyuuga prodigy was nowhere to be found, so Naruto assumed that Neji had kept running after he had defeated these guys in case there were more on the way. The fact that there was no trace of anyone leaving the battle gave him hope that his friend had just covered his tracks as he slowly retreated. But it worried him that Neji hadn't reached any of their outposts or camps, or at least attempted to contact anyone.

Finishing with his investigation, he and his Shadow Clones quickly dispersed and started out in a tight search pattern. He found signs of other enemy patrols around, which would explain why Neji didn't contact them. It had only been a few days since the war ended and the Rock probably recalled every active shinobi back to their Village in an attempt to reinforce their defenses there before they did anything else.

Seeing as this is such a remote location, it would mean that the enemy patrol would have only left recently, and if Neji was injured enough that he couldn't slip past a few patrols, then he would have found a good shelter to rest in and regain his strength until such a time when he could escape without drawing attention to himself.

With this in mind, he quickly directed orders to his Clones and he started searching for places where Neji might have used for refuge, which quickly led him far away from any path and into a set of very treacherous mountains and cliffs. Soon he found his first sign that he was in the right path about twenty miles from where the fight took place, and some seven miles from where the Rock-nin patrols passed through.

It a matter of minutes he had a clear trail that made his heart sink as further evidence that his friend was more then slightly injured showed themselves. He found puddles of dark blood and places where Neji had obviously stumbled and fell. It led straight toward a sheer drop, where darkness concealed the true depth of the fissure which he was looking down upon.

Taking a deep breath, he crouched on the edge and looked down, his elongated pupils adjusting to the darkness. It was an ingenious place to hide, since even his eyes, which could see in complete darkness, could not find anything. Turning, he ordered half of his clones to completely conceal their tracks, not knowing what state he would find his friend in and not wanting any enemy shinobi to find them.

The other half of his clones came to stand in a long line across the end of the cliff and as one they started walking down, all of their senses in alert, looking for any sign of the Hyuuga. If anything, he was more determined to find him quickly.

Information started filling his mind as clone after clone began to dissipate after their jobs had been finished. As it stood, their tracks had been quickly covered and any signs that Neji had passed through there had been erased. Soon, nothing would remain to mark their passing. On the other hand, as he and his clones descended further into the darkness, he could see several caves on the rock face, and he ordered several of his clones to enter each one and search.

Neji could be unconscious or worse. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. The Hyuuga was probably low on chakra, so he wouldn't know he was here until he was closer to his resting place, and he was probably too tired to signal him.

Still, he hoped that he was not too late.

**oOOoOOo**

Hyuuga Neji had never felt as hopeless as he did at the moment. True, he had completed his mission, but a number of enemy ninja had detected him and given chase. He ran and evaded several ambushes for close to three hours, but there were a great many enemies in pursuit who later caught up to him and tried to overwhelm him.

The Hyuuga style of fighting gave a great advantage when faced with multiple enemies, but there was only so much a single Hyuuga could do when faced with so many high level shinobi. He had defeated them, of course, but the consequences of that victory were giving him a fair bit of trouble.

Then again, due to their high tolerance for pain and because of their training, shinobi could survive things that would spell death to a normal civilian. But even ninjas had their limits and Neji was quickly reaching his.

It was the third day since he had completed his mission and two days since he was attacked and injured. He had managed to escape undetected, but there was only so much he could do with the extent of his wounds. His chakra was dangerously low seeing as he had used his _Byakugan_ for the last two days almost constantly, looking for when the patrols would lighten up enough to allow him to escape. Still, it had not happened and as he lay there, on the cold stone floor, darkness surrounding him, he felt his hope slip away with his blood and evaporate with his chakra.

Closing his eyes, he was just about to give up when light flooded his hiding place. A place deep within one of the fissures of Earth Country, hidden between mountains and rocks, concealed by a darkness so deep that few would ever think to look for him there.

But still, as consciousness started to slip through his fingers, he detected a presence approach him that he had not felt in nearly a month. And for the first time in two days, a smile graced his tired features.

"Neji?" he heard the voice, full of concern, as a hand cupped his face, "Neji, I need you to wake up," the voice said again, but he couldn't open his eyes, he was too tired, so he allowed himself to fall into darkness, hope flaring brightly to life as he leaned into the warm touch.

**oOOoOOo**

Hyuuga Neji looked as if he had crossed the very depths of hell. His long hair was in disarray, his face dirty and scratched; he was bleeding from several severe injuries, and Naruto knew that the Hyuuga had to have slowed down his heart rate and eaten a few blood replenishing pills to allow him to remain alive until now. His clothes were torn and blood-soaked, and he could clearly see a great many superficial wounds, probably made by weapons that he wasn't able to dodge.

Still, Naruto would do anything he could to help, and at the moment there was a great many things to do. Composing himself, he quickly set to work; he ordered some of his clones to find fire-wood, food and water, others to secure the perimeter, and others still to search for another couple of caves for their use. As things stood, the smell of blood that permeated this particular cave was a pain in the ass, especially when his sharp sense of smell was taken into account.

With that done, Naruto quickly turned to his friend, taking a deep breath, even as three of his clones stayed around to help. He removed Neji's tattered shirt, almost having to peel it from the Hyuugas skin, careful not to aggravate any of the injuries as he pealed away the dried blood, and looked over his injuries, noting the broken ribs and punctured lung first, and then the wounds, bruises and scrapes last. He noted the broken leg and hemorrhaging and was amazed that his friend was still alive.

He wouldn't be able to move the older boy much and he would need to clean the wounds first and foremost. Healing him would be very tricky, but he knew of a way to do it. For that, however, he needed to have Neji awake and aware; if not, the risk could be too great.

Sitting back on his heals, Naruto quickly ripped what he could of Neji's clothes, taking care to leave any of the useful bits, separating what could be used for bandages on the side and handing the pile of blood-soaked and caked remains to one of his clones to dispose.

He took note of the small, smokeless fire that was quickly set up in the middle of the rather spacious cave and set out to clean Neji's wounds, giving his fellow Jonin one of his own blood replenishing pills, which he had to coax down his throat.

What with the few medical supplies that he had, he needed to use all of his resources well. His clones were hard at work and a basin made out of rock and filled with water was quickly placed at his side. At the same time, another clone took the scraps that remained of the Hyuugas shirt, along with the still whole pants, and went to wash them, both for later use in the case of the pants, and for current use in the case of the shirt.

Naruto himself quickly took off his orange vest and folded it under Neji's head, and then ripped his black t-shirt with his claws so that he could use it to clean the blood from his injured friend's body. Slowly and with care, he started with the boys face, ignoring how clones come and went to get everything ready. The water on the basin was regularly changed as he wiped the wounds clean and quickly wrapped them with the bandages he had at first and then with the strips of torn shirt, both his and Neji's, last. He took care to set the bone on the older boy's right leg and wrapped it tightly, knowing that this was the best he could do for now.

Now he needed to wait for the young Hyuuga to wake up.

He allowed one of his clones to take his place and went to check out everything else. At the moment, there were only six clones left; two of them stayed with Neji, one was out hunting nearby, one was in the cave were he would move Neji to and the other two were patrolling, or on watch.

When he entered the cave where he was planning to move Neji to, so that he could heal him, he noticed that there was a bed of soft earth, made by a technique on one side, and another smokeless fire on the middle; Water and another basin along with some fruits that other clones had collected stood close by.

The other cave was small, but it was well away and would allow him to cook fish or meat at a later time without the annoyance of the smell or smoke. Nodding in satisfaction and knowing that he needed to get back to his friend, he entered the cave where he was resting and found white eyes looking back at him.

Good, he was awake.

Quickly making his way toward the injured shinobi, he dismissed the two clones and noticed that the other teen had just woken up a few minutes ago. Sitting beside his friend, who had a pained grimace stretched across his face, he just started checking the bandages, "how are you?"

"Better," was the short, scratchy reply and Naruto gave a sigh of relief, helping the boy to sit up slightly and gave him a drink of water.

"Good," he started, knowing that it would be better if he explained everything quickly, "but you have a great many injuries still. The broken ribs and punctured lung are the worst of it, as it could lead to complications sooner rather then later. The rest of your wounds are not that serious, but you do have a broken leg. I can tell you that you can't be moved, since that would just make the internal bleeding worse," here he paused and looked his friend in the eyes, "you have a few options, but I will let the decision up to you."

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his nerves, knowing that he needed to remain calm, "first, I can go and bring help, but that would take a couple of days at least, especially if the Rock regroups by then. We could risk transportation, but as I said, moving you is extremely risky at the moment, and the last option is that you allow me to heal you myself," he finished, his face serious.

**oOOoOOo**

Neji, for his part, understood the first two options completely, even with the hazy state of his mind. As soon as he woke up he thought that those were the only options that he would have available to him, so he was extremely surprised by the third option.

Looking at Naruto, who stood at his side, his respect for his friend reached new heights. He knew that the young Jonin in front of him was the strongest Shinobi in Konoha, and the last thing he had heard of him he had been holding a whole army by himself, and actually pushing them back. The fact that he was here now, searching for him, probably meant that the war was over, since the Hokage wouldn't send her strongest shinobi in a search for a single person.

True, from what the clones had said, he knew that the Rock-nins had been defeated and that Konoha was retreating, but he was deeply touched that Naruto would care enough for him to come looking for him personally. If it were any other person, they would have only found a corpse with how his condition was at the moment. And even if Naruto had bandaged him up, he was still far from stable.

He looked over at the solemn blue eyes of his friend and took the time to take stock of his rescuer. The slit like pupils in the shining blue eyes were wide because of the lack of light; he knew that Naruto was the same height as him, even if his wild golden hair gave the illusion that he was slightly taller. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks were more pronounced after he had absorbed the Kyuubi, even if the middle one was more prominent, followed by the ones bellow and then by the ones on top. It gave him a particular feral look which was offset by clearly defined features. His ears were slightly pointed and his fingers were extended into very sharp claws, which he knew could be retracted with some effort.

It was when he looked at the clawed hands that he noticed that his friend was bare-chested and saw the black bandages that covered some of his wounds, and deduced that his head must be resting on the orange vest. Truly, it was softer then he would have thought.

But that was neither here nor there. At the moment he needed to focus on his options, the first option would have been the one with less risk, considering that Naruto could reach Konoha in half a day on one of his Toads, and then bring someone to stabilize him enough to be moved, but the time constraint could be too much, at the fastest possible speed it would take thirty hours. With his internal bleeding, he didn't know if he could last that long. Sending a messenger asking for assistance would take much longer, seeing as they would have to dispatch a whole team, who would take too much time and could be killed on the way if they ran into Rock-nin.

Naruto was probably the only one who could cross Earth Country without opposition at the moment. Anyone else would need too much backup, and that would mean that they would take even more time to arrive.

The second option would have a greater risk, but the risk lies in actually moving him. Any jostling could mean a worsening of the internal bleeding, which would shorten his life expectancy dramatically. Naruto could coordinate a medic team to meet them in the border, and they could probably reach it in eight hours in one of his Toads, but all that jumping around could literally kill him.

Going on foot would take too long. So it's not even feasible.

That leaves the third option.

He knew for a fact that Naruto only knows first aid, maybe a bit more. As his enormous amounts of chakra prevent him from having the control necessary to pull off any medical techniques; so how would Naruto heal him himself?

He focused his eyes and turned his head slightly to the left to meet Naruto's gaze, taking a small breath and trying not to jostle his ribs, he just decided to look for a better explanation of the third option, "How can you heal me yourself, Naruto?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper, rough with pain.

Here the blond fidgeted slightly before he noticeably squared his shoulders, if the shifting muscles were anything to go by. He sensed it before he saw it, and as Naruto molded some chakra the seal that used to house the Demon Fox appeared around the younger Jonin's navel, "you know that all of the Kyuubi's chakra is within the seal, right? Well, without the Demon controlling it, all of its negative aspects are gone, but the chakra is still different, thicker then normal chakra" he explained, placing a hand on his stomach, "I've tested it a bit, and it has regenerative and healing capabilities. However," here he paused, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "You need skin to skin contact with the seal for it to work."

That was actually pretty impressive. He wondered why Naruto looked so embarrassed about it, so he asked, making the teen blush a little more before explaining, "Well, the thing is," he started before clearing his throat and visibly controlling himself, "for it to work we would need to position ourselves in such a way that our chakra coils are aligned, especially those close to the seal, and when I tested it with my clones, it was best if the skin contact was with the whole seal."

Neji watched Naruto as he said this and slowly, very slowly, comprehension dawned on him. Looking at the seal, he noticed that a third of it was below the waistband of Naruto's long baggy black pants. Oh. If it needed skin to skin contact, then they would need to get naked. Right. With his broken ribs, he would have to lie down with his back to Naruto so that their chakra coils would align right. He could lie down on his stomach, but that would put pressure on his already broken ribs.

And then he remembered something and completely understood why Naruto seemed so embarrassed.

His face carefully neutral, he voiced his next thoughts, "are there any side effects to this?" his voice still a rough whisper even after Naruto gave him another sip of water.

"Well, that's the risk of this; I've only tried this on small animals and my clones. I could channel the chakra through my hands, but as the chakra enters my coils, it mixes with my own and gets diluted, so it would take a lot to do anything, and that would cause your own coils to get damaged for anything significant to happen. If it were a minor injury I would have suggested that. However, since it's so serious, it's better if I just channel the chakra straight out of the seal. The only side effects that I know of are the possibility of chakra burns, a boost in energy and a disruption of your chakra system until the foreign chakra is completely absorbed."

Looking at it from different perspectives, it was the best option he had available. There's the fact that in any other occasion where he wasn't in so much pain and with the risk of death by blood loss hanging over his head, being naked with Naruto would have been a bonus. Then again, he didn't know if his friend would be interested in anything of the sort. There was a visible lack of anything even resembling a relationship in the blond's life, and they had speculated many times before why that was. After all, Naruto had grown up into one of the most desirable men in Konoha.

Maybe it would be a good time to ask him.

However, he needed to stay alive for that first. "Okay Naruto, lets try it. I don't think I can make it any other way."

Nodding, the blond just stood up and created three clones, one of which transformed into a stretcher. He was gently lifted and placed on the stretcher and when they reached the mouth of the cave, he noticed how much fresher the air was. Screwing his nose slightly at the acrid smell that he hadn't noticed before, he took small breathes and looked upward, taking note of the late hour.

He was taken a couple of caves over where a merry fire was burning; looking at the slightly reclined bed of soft earth close to it from the corner of his eyes, he was glad that Naruto had taken everything into consideration. Truly, how had he ever thought of the blonde as an idiot?

As it was, he noticed how silent his friend was, but decided not to comment on it. Bringing a basin of clean water over, Naruto looked over at him briefly; his cheeks tinged pink and started undoing the bandages around his stomach, cleaning the wounds slowly to avoid aggravating any of the injuries.

Then Naruto simply cut his underwear at the sides with his claws and the next think he knew, the orange vest that had before served as a pillow was now draped over him, allowing him some modesty when the remains of his boxer-briefs were disposed of. Not that he needed modesty anyways.

He took note of the resolute set of Naruto's shoulders as the other Jonin took of his sandals first and then his pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. By now, the blonds face was almost red, so he closed his eyes to give his friend some privacy.

What Konoha didn't know was that there was a method in which the Hyuuga acquired their iron clad emotional control. Since even the worst of the clan could activate their bloodline to the minimum, and the minimum still allowed them to look through solid objects, it was safe to say that the Hyuuga are the best perverts there are.

Since they are able to use their eyes, they need to learn to control their reactions to what they see around them. Because of this, a Hyuuga has no shame, for they learn to appreciate the human body in all its forms since such a young age.

Hinata was a very rare exception.

So he could tell with all certainty that he knew what was making Naruto so embarrassed, which was rare in itself, even if the teen didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. Literally. It had been a topic of conversation within the clan for a long time, as it had happened after the blond had absorbed all of the Kyuubi's chakra. In the end, a few months after the Demon was no more, something strange started to happen. There was speculation regarding the side effects of the merging, including the inhuman amounts of stamina that the boy processed, but it took a lot of spying to find out the reasons for this particular phenomenon.

It seemed that upon merging, the Kyuubi's chakra did a number on Naruto, which resulted in a perfect example of the male body. Each and every muscle and detail were fine tuned and refined. He had so much chakra running though his system that his body was constantly getting stronger and perfecting itself, to the point were every time he uses a certain muscle, this muscle just gets stronger with every use.

So when he started making use of a particular part of his body, as any teenage boy does, something different happened. Naruto became the first man to ever have a permanent erection; or at least, the closest thing to one that has ever been seen.

And truly, it was a sight to behold, as every Hyuuga can say.

Consequently, when he heard the rustle that meant that Naruto was removing his boxers and then came the sounds of him undoing the bandages that kept his very healthy, erect member in place, Hyuuga Neji didn't react in the slightest. For Neji had long ago learned to control his reactions to any perverted thoughts. Even when the best looking man in Konoha is getting naked beside him and he wants nothing else but to activate his Byakugan and see him from every perspective. After all, the bandages that the blond wears to restrain his unrelenting hard-on do take away from the wonderful view.

He was perfectly calm when he heard that Naruto was lying on his back and when the two clones moved the stretcher on top of Naruto and lowered him slowly. It was ingenious the things that the boy came up with while using his clones. When he was comfortable enough, the stretcher disappeared in a puff of smoke as the clone was dispelled.

And suddenly, he could feel only soft skin and hard muscle beneath him. The heat coming from Naruto's body chased away whatever chill had been gathering since he had been hiding in these caves. He relaxed completely; resting his head on the blond's right shoulder as warm hands moved him into a more comfortable position.

His hair was gently gathered and moved out of the way, and Naruto maneuvered their bodies so that their chakra coils would match the best. Still he was a few inches too high, but he felt the younger Jonin steel his nerves.

"Neji, you should know…" he started, but he interrupted with a whisper.

"I know, Naruto, I don't mind. Really. We can talk about it later, when I'm not dying of blood loss."

With a gulp, Naruto finished moving him into place and his very hard, very warm and very big cock was suddenly resting between his ass cheeks; and really, Neji thought that there were probably a great many people who would have wanted to be in his position. If it wouldn't have scared Naruto shitless at that moment, Neji would have made short work of parting his butt cheeks and giving Naruto's member a good hug.

As things stood, Hyuuga Neji gave no outward reaction to this or his naughty thoughts, allowing Naruto to breathe a sigh of relief and finally relax. If anything, the white eyed teen praised the Hyuuga in his mind once more. If not for the intensive training that they gained at being discreet perverts, he was sure that Naruto would not have reacted as well.

The blond was probably very insecure about his condition, which would explain why the teen was still unattached, or hadn't gone out with anyone for that matter. But considering the circumstances, he could probably get some answers if he approached the issue correctly.

His thoughts paused however, when a thick, almost syrupy kind of chakra began to seep slowly thought the chakra points at his back. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant in the least. He could feel Naruto not only controlling the flow of chakra, but actually directing it after it entered his body. Slowly, very slowly, his ribs began to mend, and Neji marveled at the technique. The chakra was also beginning to mix with his own, and even if he could feel his chakra flow become slightly irregular, he felt his energy coming back quickly, which is a very peculiar feeling, especially after being on the verge of chakra exhaustion not five minutes earlier.

His breathing eased as his lungs were repaired and within thirty minutes, the worst of the damage was completely healed. And he marveled at the technique even more. Even Medic-nins couldn't heal bones like that.

He turned his head slightly and noticed that Naruto was sweating quite a bit; it seemed that the effort to make this work was more then he had anticipated. Still, the other boy was in deep concentration, focusing in the lacerations on his torso. But the strain of directing the chakra was obvious, "You should rest a bit, you know," he commented lightly, so as not to startle the blond.

At his comment, he felt the chakra within his body recede into Naruto once more, which was a decidedly odd feeling. Panting slightly, Naruto relaxed completely and Neji did his best to ignore the hardness resting hotly against him. He had questions about it, after all.

Taking a slight risk, he removed the vest from on top of him, exposing them to the chilly air of the cave and took both of Naruto's hands and placed them on his stomach with his own, allowing for the slight breeze to reach the blond, who seemed to be slightly startled by his movements.

"Relax, Naruto, rest a bit. I can feel that my ribs and lungs are healed, so I think it would be best if we wait before continuing," he said, and slowly moved to lie on Naruto's right side, easily moving within the blonde's arms to get comfortable; pressing himself to the other Jonin's flank and resting his head on the others shoulder without aggravating his broken leg and other assorted injuries.

He could feel how tense the blond was, and he was sure that the other teen had never been touched in such a way. Then again, he hadn't either, but since he was taking the initiative for now, he could adapt to the feeling much more quickly. So without further thought, he placed the discarded vest across Naruto's groin, simply closed his eyes, and waited for the other to relax.

"Thanks you for coming for me, Uzumaki, I doubt that anyone else would have been able to find me as quickly as you did." And that was all it took.

Naruto turned sheepish and gave him a light squeeze, closing his eyes in thought and keeping them shut as they spoke. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure that you would have done the same for me."

"I would have, but if it were you, Hokage-sama herself would have come looking." Which was true enough; the Slug Sannin would have moved all of Konoha to search for the blond.

At that comment, Naruto snorted and mumbled something about crazy old hags, but he was not certain. As it was, he had a few questions to ask, "Naruto?"

"Hmmm. Yes?"

Oh, well, it's always best to go straight to the point with him, "Why were you embarrassed about doing this? I mean, it's an extraordinary technique, and from what I've felt, you have nothing to be ashamed of," and as he said this he ran a finger lightly across Naruto's hardness, making it twitch, before resting his hand on the other boy's stomach.

Naruto gave no reaction and seemed to have gained control over himself. He was probably trying to analyze Neji's behavior since he rarely acted like this, even if blood loss could be attributed to be at fault if the conversation turned out for the worst.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, taking on the same indifferent and slightly relaxed tone of voice that Neji was using himself. This was good, and if the finger drawing patterns on his bare back were any indication, then the outcome of this conversation shouldn't be too bad.

"Yes."

And so Naruto explained most of what he had known already about his seemingly constant hard-on and several more things that he hadn't thought about. It was different hearing it from him, and he could understand how such a thing could become awkward and uncomfortable. However, it seemed that it was not as they had suspected, it was not that Naruto was sexually excited all the time, it was that the muscles had hardened in the same way that all of his muscles had. It was in interesting thought, but if that's how it is normally, then what exactly would happen if he got his blood pumping?

His hand twitched to test that theory, but he held off.

Then came the reason why Naruto had not perused anyone yet. He was incredible fertile, it seemed. He would only have to sleep with a girl once to get her pregnant. According to Tsunade, no kind of protection or technique would work in holding off Naruto's super strong sperm at bay. Only if the girl was completely infertile would he be able to have sex with them without risk. And really, what teenage guy wouldn't be scared shitless at the thought of being a guaranteed father the first time he slept with someone?

He was sure that there were a couple of things that Naruto left out, but as he burrowed slightly into the warmth that the blond seemed to radiate unconsciously, he decided to ask a question that had already made itself comfortable in his mind.

"Have you considered just having sex with a guy?"

Really, it was an innocent question.

Naruto just chuckled, and he let himself hope, if only a little, "Are all Hyuuga's perverts?" he asked, shocking him to the core. That was a clan secret! "Anyways, of course I've considered it, but it's not a topic that comes up in regular conversation, you know?"

"That's true."

"Why do you ask, Hyuuga?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice, "are you offering?"

And at that moment he turned his head up to look at the blond and waited until he shifted enough to meet his white eyes, and with a completely serious face he answered.

"I am."

And with that, he pulled himself slightly upward and brushed his lips with the shocked blond. It was a soft touch, and the next moment he was once again resting his head on the other boy's shoulder, eyes closed and relaxed.

Naruto, for his part, simply shook himself and wrapped his arm around his injured friend in consideration, the surprise melting slowly. "I'll think about it, Neji, but for the moment we should rest. We can talk about that a bit later, after you're completely healed."

"Of course."

Silence filled the cave for the next few hours, but thoughts flowed unrestrained within the minds of both young shinobi. Both would have been surprised to learn what the other was thinking, but seeing as one was a Hyuuga and the other was mentored by the infamous Toad Sannin, it is safe to say that their thoughts were completely unwholesome.

-

**TBC…**

-

**Author's Notes: **There we are. Tell me what you all think and leave a review, depending on the response, I'll see if I should continue this or not.

Ja ne!


	2. Deal

**Disclaimer: **Naruto was created by some awesome genius that everyone knows about, so his name shall not be spoken. I am just a poor, perverted fan who is borrowing his world and twisting it to entertain the masses, or at least a couple of people. So don't sue me, damn it!

**Warning: **This fic contains explicit sexual behavior between two male characters. Please be advised and evacuate the premises if this little fact troubles you. If you didn't understand that, then simply put, guys will by having sex in this story. Don't like it? Then don't read it.

**Author's Notes: **Reviewers rock! I mean, really, I got some awesome reviews, so thanks! Anyhow, this is your lucky day, since I've decided to continue this fic. I've even come up with something that could resemble a plot if you hold it up to the light at the right angle, at the right time of the day. All in all, it's slightly more concrete then the idea that sprouted the first chapter, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to share.

Now, I don't have a Beta-reader, since this is my first fic, but I'm not sure that anyone would put up with my flaky writing attitude. After all, I write when I want to, not when I can. If someone is willing to Beta the chapters after they are posted, then let me know and we can work something out. For now, you'll just have to suffer through my horrible grammar, so there!

Now, let's make this simple: New chapter. Go read. Shoo!

-

**Deal**

-

If anyone were to travel deep within the western mountains of the Country of Earth, somehow find their way across the sharp rocky outcrops that surrounded it; chance upon the abyss like fissure that sprouted from the eastern most side of the massive mountain range, and climbed down the sheer drop, where caves of all sizes covered the darkened walls, they might chance upon a peculiar sight and immediately jump to all of the wrong conclusions.

That is, if they managed to enter a particularly well concealed cave.

After all, seeing two naked, sweating young men entangled with each other would make even the least judgmental human on the face of the planet jump to conclusions. In the end, they wouldn't know that the young adults were naked because of an underdeveloped healing technique that required skin to skin contact to work more effectively; they wouldn't know that the blond had been the one to use this technique and thus had successfully saved the one with long dark hair from certain death. Nor would they see the sweat as the exertion of controlling and absorbing such dense, previously demonic chakra to heal all external and internal injuries of the previously mentioned youth.

Indeed, that would be the farthest things from their minds as they would be having a heck of a lot of trouble containing massive nosebleeds.

They would, however, think that the two, very handsome, extremely fit boys had just had wild passionate sex with each other, and upon seeing that one of them already had what seemed like a massive erection, they would wrongly assume that maybe they were intruding, for surely another round would soon follow.

The relieved, relaxed, almost sated expression that the dark haired youth wore would point to this fact as well. And after taking all of this in, the intruder would deny any and all other explanations, since whatever perverted thoughts their brain had come up with would be better then any truth.

However, luck was with the two young men, as no one would stumble upon them or even come close to finding them, as the nearest person to their location was no less then fifteen hundred miles away. And even then, they had no shinobi training, so finding them would be an impossible feat.

If they did decide to have wild kinky sex with each other, no one would ever notice.

Still, the fact remains that the one with the dark hair has only just started to recover from his previously fatal injuries, so the last thing that would cross their mind at the moment was to take advantage of the fact that they were completely naked. Or indeed, that they probably wouldn't object to these obtusely mentioned activities.

So get your minds out of the gutter.

A breeze entered the cavern and swirled within, filling the cave with fresh, chilly air and cooling their bare, heated bodies. Naruto just turned his head slightly from where it rested, upon his sleeveless orange vest, and saw the silhouette of one of his clones standing at the entrance and manipulating the air circulation within.

Nodding at the clone who was maintaining a constant breeze, Naruto looked at the boy sleeping on his shoulder. Truly, he had never thought that using this technique would be so successful. Neji had been completely healed and no side effects had appeared as of yet. He doubted that anything would happen, since the almost poisonous quality of the Kyuubi's chakra had disappeared with the beast's death. But he was still keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

The young Hyuuga had just commented that his chakra reserves and stamina had been replenished, and besides some mild disorientation and the loss of control over his own chakra, that no side effects where present that he could see.

Still, it had been a long and tiring process, consisting of three twenty minute sessions with about an hour of rest in between. Neji had just fallen asleep when they were finished; the relief caused by the absence of the pain, that had permeated his whole body for three days, lulled him to sleep almost immediately after his leg was completely healed. Naruto had to reposition the dark haired boy against him when finished, and he wondered if Neji would mind the embrace.

The older boy hadn't seemed to mind it earlier, and even if the feeling of another body so intimately close to his was a decidedly odd feeling, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling in the least. For someone like him, who had never had any sort of intimate contact or physical reassurance, it was an altogether new occurrence and an experience that he didn't want to end just yet.

He rubbed the stiff muscles on his friends back with his right hand and traced random patterns on his own bare skin with his left, his eyes unfocused and looking at the ceiling, thinking.

He had resigned himself to being alone for a long time yet after Tsunade-obabaa had told him about the effects that merging with the Kyuubi had on his body. He could not say that the perks that came with the merger weren't excellent, since he was strong enough to fight a whole war by himself. But a relationship at this point would have been almost impossible for him.

He looked at his cock with his head tilted, noting his member's solid composition, like any of the muscles of his body. It was not a true erection, but the sight was slightly disconcerting nonetheless, even after all this time. After all, he could probably have sex nonstop without even being turned on. Between his massive stamina and healing factor, there wasn't even a limit to his endurance.

He was the best sex partner that any woman could want.

But the consequences of intercourse with him would be extremely daunting. A one night stand with him would guarantee a pregnancy, no mater the techniques or method used for protection, since it seemed that he had S-rank level sperm. And really, it was not even certain if only one baby would result from a pregnancy induced by him. As it was, not only would any woman that he became intimate with would have to be completely infertile, but they would have to be strong enough to have sex with him.

Tsunade had warned him that when he had sex with a girl that he had to be externally careful, least he hurt her during the act. The razor sharp claws and fangs, along with his natural strength would have been enough of a deterrent for most girls to even try anything with him, even if he was extremely good looking, according to what he had been told. The fact remained, he had become one of those "look but don't touch" kind of things.

Because of this, he had not thought that he might find any sort of relationship with anyone but himself. After all, however temporary they might be, his Shadow Clones still had their uses.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when his wandering right hand encountered some particularly soft skin. Massaging slightly and softly raking his claws across the smooth expanse, he quickly became aware of two things; one being how utterly fascinating Neji's ass was, and two being the growing erection that his companion was now sporting.

It made his own member twitch slightly.

Slanting a sideways glance at the young Hyuuga, he noticed that the other boy was still sleeping, since this was probably the first time he had the chance of resting after several days of missed sleep. Yet the slight smile and flushed expression betrayed how his body was feeling about his particular ministrations. It fascinated him, these reactions, even as Neji unconsciously rubbed himself against Naruto's thigh.

True, his Clones had helped him relive some of his sexual frustration, making him inordinately aware of his own body (after all, every time a clone was dispelled, he was given whatever experiences that that clone had gained; it was very odd at first when he gained the experience of being fucked by himself, among other things), but the feel of another's body against him, reacting as Neji's was now, was completely different from anything he had experienced before.

He had considered the prospect of a male lover, seeing as whatever issues that came up when talking about him and sex with a female could be instantly dismissed when considering the same things with a man. The physical aspects of the relationship wouldn't be restricted, especially if the guy was a shinobi. His excessive fertility instantly stopped being an issue, along with his strength, and, depending on the guy, his claws and fangs would not be an obstacle.

In fact, he just needed to perfect his healing technique and he would be able take care of any consequences that could come up in the heat of the moment; he would be able to heal any scratches made by his claws, at the very least.

But he hadn't known of anyone who he could be in a relationship with. And he had considered almost everyone he knew. Sure, he hadn't exactly searched to see if any of them were gay, but he had been sure that the ones he had been attracted to had been as straight as they came.

And yes, he had been attracted to a couple of guys. Who wouldn't with guys like Neji and Sasuke-bastard running around? Those two were probably better looking the nine-tenths of the female population of Konoha. Still, if he had known that the Hyuuga would be interested in him in any way, he would have already made a move a long time ago.

Loneliness was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs. And even though he had great friends, and a sort of strange kind of family, there was still that longing of having a partner he could share his life with; be it girlfriend or boyfriend. He wanted to understand what romantic love was and how it can evolve, as he had seen amongst some of his friends and as he saw within his village. He wanted to experience the closeness that comes from knowing someone so intimately and who at the same time knows him as well. What would it feel to be a part of someone else's life and be a part of their lives as well?

He looked at his white eyed friend, who was still flushed, still rubbing himself slightly against him (and probably enjoying it, if the slight murmurs were anything to go by) and wondered if he could have all of that with him.

However, there would be a time later on when he would be able to sort everything out. As it was, it had been almost a month since he had slept more then a few hours at a time; Drifting to sleep with these thoughts, he tightening his grip on the other boy, questions dancing across his mind.

**oOOoOOo**

They woke up in mid afternoon. Or more precisely speaking, Naruto woke up in mid afternoon and his movements, in turn, disturbed the Hyuuga's rest. "Go back to sleep, Neji," he murmured softly as he disentangled himself from the white eyed teen, wanting to make sure that they had enough to eat.

When the raven haired boy murmured something unintelligible, rolled to his back, and fell asleep once again, Naruto gave a slight sigh of relief. He needed the time alone to think things properly, after all. Knowing Neji, he would bring up the topic again soon, and he wanted to have an answer ready for him.

He quickly made four Shadow Clones, who in turn used the _Transformation Technique_ to hide the fact that they were completely naked. Two of them moved out of the cave in search for food. Another clone quickly began making hand-seals to help him manipulate both rock and water in one corner of the cave; by the time he finished a hot bath would be ready for them to take. The remaining clone went to the smallest cave he had selected and began to prepare everything for a meal to be made.

Naruto just sat down on the corner of the earth-made bed and looked at his friend with open curiosity, taking stock of himself as well. They were both filthy; dirt clung to them from the soft earth that made their resting place; neither had washed themselves in a few days. Dried blood clung to Neji even if all of his injuries were healed, and if he wasn't mistaken the feeling of something sticking to his left thigh, then he had proof that Neji had had good dreams.

If nothing else, it seamed that his friend appreciated his body.

Not to say that he didn't appreciate Neji's body as well; the boy was one of the most handsome men in all of Konoha. It was only his iron-clad control that allowed him to avoid getting truly aroused. Even with days of sweat, grime and blood sticking on him, Neji was definitely good looking. At least in that respect there was not a problem in sight. If nothing more could come out between them, at least they could try a physical relationship. For some reason, however, he didn't think that this was the only thing that the Hyuuga wanted. And if Naruto were honest with himself, he knew that it wasn't the only thing that he wanted as well.

A relationship, then, he decided. They could always give it a try. After all, he had a great deal of respect for the other teen, and they were already friends. If nothing came of it, he knew that they would still remain friends, since both their temperaments would allow nothing less.

Steam reached him then, and he looked over to see the large bath that his clone had made with a few techniques; with rock from the floor and walls of the cave and some very simple water techniques. As it was, the clone would remain close to the water to keep it hot with chakra and filter it while they bathed.

Standing up and stretching he heard the satisfying pop of his bones falling into their respective places; he slowly walked toward his sleeping friend, undaunted by his state of undress. He had never been shy, and the embarrassment that he felt the day before was only because he hadn't known what reaction to expect from Neji. Now that he knew that the other teen didn't mind, there was no reason to feel embarrassed.

Kneeling on the ground beside the Hyuuga, his rigid yet unexcited penis bobbing with the movement, he shook the other boy awake, a sunny smile on his face as he looked down and the drowsy white eyes that were slowly opening. "Hey, how're you feeling? Any side-effects?" he asked softly, helping the other teen to sit up slightly and take stock of his condition.

There was a slight pause as the Hyuuga closed his eyes, probably concentrating on his body and his chakra circulatory system before they opened again and he white-eyed youth answered him in a scratchy whisper, "My chakra has been restored, but I can't control it. If I were to make a guess, I would say that I have already absorbed a quarter of the chakra that you have given me. My wounds are all healed, but my coordination is almost nonexistent; I don't think that I could stand up."

"That's good then. If you continue to absorb my chakra at this rate, then it will take no more then two or three days for the rest to be absorbed, if we're lucky maybe less," he paused, and took a few scrolls out of his orange vest, "your muscles are probably stiff as well. Not to mention that we both stink," he said, opening one of the scrolls and swiping his bloodied thumb across it.

Neji looked at him curiously as he took a sleeping bag out of the scroll and set it aside. Some toiletries, plates and chopsticks followed. They were all a bit banged up, what with constant use over the last month. He didn't have any extra clothes and he had lost his towels a couple of weeks before. This was all he had left that could be categorized as personal items, since the rest of his scrolls contained only weapons and the like.

He also unsealed some writing material and summoned a carrier pigeon using one of his many scrolls and sent a brief message to Tsunade. At least that way they wouldn't have to worry.

"Now, how about a good bath, ne?" he asked, and at Neji's nod, he bent over slightly, treading his arms beneath the other boys legs and his back and lifting. In his state, Neji wouldn't be able to do much of anything for a day or so. He set the older boy down at the edge of the stone bath and started undoing the bandages on the Hyuugas legs, torso and arms while his clone held the white-eyed teen up from the side.

Not a word was said by the older boy, but he could see that Neji was following his movements with his eyes, a slight smile upon his lips and a warm sparkle in his white eyes.

**oOOoOOo**

Seeing Naruto move was as fascinating as it was arousing. The loping grace with which he walked, the way the muscles of his arms and chest shifted as he untied his bandages and even the way the muscles of his jaw and cheeks twitched at every turn, making it seem as if the blond was constantly smiling; what with the was his lips persistently tilted in a lopsided fashion. He had always admired the other boy since their fateful confrontation during their first Chuunin Exams, and that admiration had grown and changed as time passed and the blond had returned from his training with the Toad Hermit. Their friendship had grown and he had bared witness to Naruto's changes from an awkward, lanky teen, to the most powerful shinobi in Konoha.

Of course, the fact that the previous demon vessel had the best body that he had ever seen had also played its part in his observations of the blond.

Still, he had watched from afar whenever he could, and seeing that the range of his Byakugan was almost three times that of Hinata-sama, well, it could be said that no-one ever knew of his interest in the other Jonin. Truly, he had never though he'd ever be in a situation where he could express his interests in the other boy, and indeed, that he wouldn't be turned down straight away, if gently by the other. But it seemed that lady luck and lady fate had been conspiring slightly to give him this chance, and he would be a damn fool if he didn't grasp it with both hands.

His cheeks pinked slightly as that thought came into his mind and took a sharp turn to the gutter when Naruto shifted slightly and his hard penis bobbed along with his movements.

He would indeed need his two hands to get a hold of it.

Coughing slightly and shaking his head minutely, he was moved out of his thoughts when Naruto looked up from where he was removing the last bandage from his right leg; he marveled at the fact that there wasn't even a scar left from the heavy wound, but then, apart from the whisker-like marks on his face, there wasn't even a single scar on the whole of Naruto's own body, so he should have expected something similar, "Alright there, Neji?" he asked, his eyes squinting slightly as he tried clearing his throat again, "right, maybe a glass of water wouldn't be amiss."

It took the whole of his training as a Hyuuga to not pass out from blood loss when Naruto walked away from him and bent down to get one of the cups he had taken out from his scrolls. If he didn't already know how oblivious Naruto was to his looks, he would have thought that the blond was doing it on purpose. So he just maintained a blank face and nodded as best he could when Naruto walked back to him with a cup full of water that did wonders for his sore throat.

Indeed, he just concentrated on the top of the other shinobi's body when he came walking back. He was unsure if he would have been able to hide his reaction if his eyes had wondered downward while the blond was waling toward him with all the grace of a predator.

Then again, his muscles weren't responding all that well, and only the fact that he was being held up by one of Naruto's clones prevented him from becoming an undignified pile of boneless mass on the floor. So there was still some hope.

"Now then, lets take a good bath, because I'm not sure about you, but I stink," was the only warning he got before Naruto lifted him up without warning and stepped into the artificial hot springs of sorts that the clone had made. He was, however, pleased to note that Naruto settled down cross-legged and placed him on his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He just leaned into the chest of his friend with his head on top of the blonds shoulder and the other Jonin's arms around his waist, holding him up and keeping him in place.

He fell into a light doze as they soaked in the hot water and muscles he didn't even know were still tensed and cramped started loosening.

He relaxed completely for the first time in a couple of weeks.

**oOOoOOo**

The water was filthy not five minutes later, and Naruto had to signal to his clone to help the water circulate. Without jostling Neji's dozing form, he quickly made a hand seal and conjured another clone within the makeshift bath before sitting back and relaxing. This clone quickly fell into helping the other and between the two of them they managed to clear out the dirty water and replace it with new hot water while using their chakra to keep everything flowing smoothly.

If nothing else, it was very relaxing, and he leaned his head into Neji and closed his eyes, reclining slightly as he did so.

It wasn't long after that that the other two clones he had sent out came in, taking whatever they had collected toward the cave where food was being prepared. Soon, the cave was being aired again, the bed of soft earth, which was slightly bloodied, was disposed of and the rest of the cave was cleaned. The sleeping bag was set and the extra clones dispersed themselves, leaving only three; one cooking, another one at the mouth of the cave standing watch and helping the air circulate with a wind technique and the one that was sitting in front of him in the water with his hands made into a seal as the water continued to whirl around them.

He nudged Neji slightly as he sat up straight, seeing as they had soaked enough as it was. The Hyuuga just sighed and burrowed into his chest and neck, murmuring something under his breath.

He stood gaping for a minute at that, since he had never seen Neji so relaxed before. Indeed, when they had been in missions together it always seemed as if the other boy slept with a stick up his ass. "Hey, Neji," he called out again, poking the older boy slightly, "come on, Neji, wake up. Your cold bastard reputation is going down the drain here," he said, and became amused when the other boy muttered something that sounded distinctly to 'I don't give a shit.'

"Right," he chucked, "I always thought that the foul-mouthed bastard was Sasuke, not you."

But try as he might, the other boy didn't stir, so he just gave up on the Hyuuga and let him sleep, motioning to the clone that stood in the entrance of the cave to bring him his soap and other things while the other clone that sat in the bath with him helped him in holding Neji up comfortably. It was a little difficult at first, but they managed to wash the other boy's long hair with only minimal maneuvering; even if it did take four tries to get it clean.

After that, he simply sat Neji in his lap again and began scrubbing the dirt and blood out of the Hyuuga with the help of his clone, being extra careful just in case some of his wounds remained.

Still, he and his clone encountered a not so little problem when they reached the other boys waist, and Naruto tried yet again to wake the Hyuuga up with minimal success, since Neji just snuggled up to him some more and mumbled some nonsense in his sleep before promptly going quite again. His clone and he shared a look and shrugged at the same time, soaping up and continuing with what they were doing, his clone taking charge of Neji's hard-on since he was bettered positioned for it then Naruto himself.

"If nothing else, you seem to have a liking for my body, ne?" he asked in a low voice, watching his clone's hand with interest along with the little noises that Neji made in his sleep. "First my thigh and now my clone's hand, really, Neji," he kept speaking to the sleeping boy, "is this why you never took a bath with me before?" he asked, his voice becoming teasing as he kept washing his friends legs, mindful of where he was previously injured, since it should still be a bit tender.

One of his eyes, however, never strayed far from watching his clone and its ministrations, washing Neji's waist, hips and upper tights; Gently lathering the other boy's fantastic ass with a quiet efficiency that Naruto found hard to believe that he had. The way that Neji's cock twitched every now and again drew his eyes instantly as well, as it looked like it was getting harder with every twitch.

It was as if it were making some 'come hither' motions. And who the heck was he to refuse such obvious invitation?

**oOOoOOo**

Hyuuga Neji was not as out of it as he led Naruto to believe. He was an elite shinobi of Konoha after all, and even if his coordination was shot, his chakra control was useless and his muscles felt like putty, it did not mean that he was not a master at the ninja art of deception.

True, it was incredibly difficult to fool Naruto nowadays, but the situation he was in was completely in his favor for him doing just that. Not that he would do anything to hurt his friend, but he knew that the blond had a lot of things to think about, so who was he to interrupt the other Jonin's ponderings by being awake? That fact that his muscles were so relaxed and not under his control just lent credence to this as well.

If anything, he should have been embarrassed when his body had started to react without his permission and he found that he couldn't do anything to control himself. It gave him hope when he noticed that Naruto didn't do anything when he found him rubbing up against his thigh last night. And what a thigh it was too, with all those muscles and that smooth soft skin—

He knew that he should have done something, but really, his body just ran off without consulting him, and would he to do anything when it felt so good? Not to mention the fact that Naruto didn't seem to mind. Indeed, the blond just started playing with his ass, which only fueled his reactions further and was even slightly pushing him into his thigh, though he thought that the blond didn't really notice that much.

It took him a bit to fall asleep after Naruto did, even if he was extremely relaxed, but the way that the blond's claws kept caressing his ass even while sleeping drove him to distraction. He was tempted to just rub against the other boy's thigh again, but managed to gain some modicum of control over his treacherous body and just fell into a deep slumber.

Now, as he leaned against the former demon vessels chest, hot water and seam surrounding him as he was carefully washed from head to toe, he couldn't bring himself to do much more then keep up his act.

When Naruto started talking in a low voice, he thought he had been caught, but the contemplative way in which he asked the first question said that he was speaking to himself, even if he could admit that he had taken more then a liking to the other shinobi's body. All in all, that was a vast understatement.

Which was a good thing, since his double-crossing body was once again doing what it should not be doing and his cock was harder then he could remember it being before. But then, having two Naruto's lathering up every corner of his body was not something he had expected. In a way, he should have, he supposed, seeing how many times the other boy used his Shadow Clones, but for some reason he never thought that the blond would use them for anything other then battle.

The idea just made him twitch even more.

But was that thought hot or what? His mind took a sharp detour to gutter tower, where the Gutterkage gave his mind the mission of thinking up all the different ways in which Naruto could use his clones for things that didn't have anything to do with being a shinobi, and had very much to do with being a horny teenager. Even then, it took all of his considerable control not to jump when either the clone or Naruto started washing his balls. And Kami-sama, did that feel good.

It had taken him no more then three second to find Uzumaki Naruto attractive some time ago. He had known that he wasn't completely straight, but it wasn't until he come upon the blond shinobi training in noting but a pair of black baggy shorts at the bottom of a waterfall that he confirmed his suspicious of not being adverse to the male half of the spectrum. But then, it could also be that he just Naruto-oriented.

After that, he developed a bit of an obsession with the blond. Not that he let anything show like Hinata-sama, but compared to him, she just had a minor case of admiration for the demon vessel. And fuck, he never knew that having another person stroking him would feel so damn good. He didn't even try to hide his groans, but he did keep up the ruse that he was still asleep.

"You know Neji," came a sudden whisper in his ear as if the other boy could read his mind, "you can't fool me for too long," and he just shuddered against the blond's chest, not even opening his eyes. Well, damn. He couldn't even keep up the ruse when Naruto was distracted. He must really be out of it.

"I know," he answered in kind, bucking slightly into the hand that was stroking him leisurely, as if telling it to get moving, "but I thought I could give it a try."

"And why is that?" Naruto asked, and he could feel the two extra hands washing and massaging his back. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that the other boy was talking about the weather, even if he was talking is that low voice of his. It made him shiver ad want to moan out loud.

If nothing else, it was a blow to his pride as a Hyuuga. He was cracking like a missing-nin left to the tender mercies of Morino Ibiki.

But he was putty in the others hand, and couldn't even stop the moans that come out of his mouth when he was squeezed and the clone's hand started going faster then before. The fact that Naruto's hand had found his ass didn't help either.

"Well," he started answering and even to him his voice sounded breathless, "I know that you needed some time to think about what I said last night. So I pretended to be asleep so that your thoughts would be uninterrupted."

"So you rubbing against me should have helped me think, huh?" and was it just him, or was there a growl accompanying that teasing question.

"But your thigh was so tempting," he said with a mock-whining voice, still breathless, even as he drove his member into the clones hand. He should have known that Naruto would be the type to talk during sex. Not that he had any experience in that department. For all he knew, everyone talked while having intercourse. Damn, he knew he should have paid more attention when he was watching those people going at it while training his Byakugan.

His train of thought was interrupted, however, when Naruto reclined against the wall once again, using the hand that was holding his ass to position him better. The clone that was giving him the hand job just moved into a slightly squatting position to get better access to his cock. He felt like some pampered prince at the moment and just kept his ayes closed against Naruto's neck. A part of him didn't mind being washed and taken care of, so he indulged for the moment and allowed himself to let go slightly.

"And then you put me into a situation where I was tempted into offering a hand as well."

"And it's a very good hand, too," was his breathless reply as he rocked in the blonds lap and into his clones hand; his movements becoming more frantic by the second. The steam of the hot water, along with the way that Naruto kept massaging his ass took its hold then, and he came explosively. He felt boneless and he barely noticed when the clone quickly made some hand seals to change the water before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji knew that he should pull himself together, but he didn't give a rat's ass about his Hyuuga dignity or anything of the like and just relaxed further into Naruto. It was only when his breathing evened out that the blond boy spoke again, "Don't you think that this is all going a bit fast?"

He just shrugged his shoulder, and answered in a whisper, too comfortable to raise his voice, "truthfully? I wouldn't know, seeing as I have never been in any type of intimate relationship before. If it makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I haven't been able to control my body's impulses as I should and as you are probably doing right now, and even if I could, I do not think that I would go to the trouble of actually controlling them at the moment. If possible, I wouldn't mind doing it again or returning the favor, as it where."

"I see," Naruto nodded, "Then how about this? We get to know each other a bit better today and discuss this before committing to anything. We wait until after we are in Konoha and you get checked up by Obaachan before to start anything else, I don't want to make your condition worse because I got horny and jumped you. As is, I would prefer if you weren't completely disabled and uncoordinated if we do decide to give this a shot."

"Fine, but don't blame me if I still can't control my reactions around you for the next couple of days."

Naruto just chuckled slightly and made another clone, even as the smell of cooked meat reached them, "I won't blame you if you don't mind me helping you out a bit," he teased slightly.

"Good," Neji nodded decisively and found himself giving the blond a small smile, "you have yourself a deal," he said with complete seriousness and he would have held up his hand if it were not trapped against the blonds side.

"Good, now let me finished washing myself and we can get something to eat," the blond said, motioning for his clone to pick Neji up so that he could wash himself without any obstacles. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Naruto exclaimed, taking up the soap and starting to wash himself thoroughly.

And as Neji watched his friend wash himself in front of him, he couldn't help but wish he could help him scrub his golden skin at that moment. As it was, it took him quite a bit to fight his train of through from taking that all too familiar road of filthy thoughts that seemes to become prominent when close to Naruto lately.

He started a mental list of things to do and made sure to put meditation somewhere near the top. He would need all of his training to keep himself in check, at least until Naruto became assured of his feelings and took the initiative, like he always did.

Still, when Naruto started to scrub that fantastic ass of his in front of him, he decided that meditation might not do the trick alone and maybe some of Hokage-sama's drugs would be needed as well. He feared of getting a hard-on every time he thought of Naruto otherwise.

Not that that was a bad thing at all.

At least, it wouldn't be a bad thing when he could be alone with Naruto. The problem would be that he feared what would happened if he got distracted and lost control while in the Hyuuga Compound. It was bad enough when all of his family could see through walls and teased him without mercy after his first wet-dreams. Kami-sama only knows what kind of bastards the Hyuugas are. He didn't want to know what would happen if they got wind of his lack of control now that he was almost twenty years of age.

He shuddered. It was not a comforting thought. At all.

-

**TBC…**

-

**Author's Notes: **Done with this chapter. Leave your thoughts behind and review! The more reviews you guys leave, the more inspired I'll become.

— Blackmails you all blatantly—

So click that nice little button that says "_GO_," besides that splendid little option that says "_Submit Review_" and you're all set! Now, scram— ya'll know what to do!

— Grins unrepentantly—

Ja ne!


End file.
